We are family (One Shots)
by ally239
Summary: A bunch of one shots about the team. Starts with karoke. It's rated T because A. I'm paranoid. B. Future chapters. So please enjoy. Rate and review!


**Hey guys. This is my second fanfic. It's a serious of one shots of the team. There all most likely to be set before season 2 or at least most will. And may be centred around everyone's favorite little bird alot.**

 **Chapter Summary:**

 **The Team are board. So M'gann brings out a karaoke machine. What could possibly go wrong? And whats up with the song choices? Basicly team bounding.**

 **Third Person P.O.V:**

The team were bored. OK that was putting it mildly. They were bored out of there minds. They were at the point where anything seemed like a good idea. It was Saturday and everyone was just lounging on the sofas. Ticking time bombs ready to explode at a moment's notice. It was dull, quite. Until M'gann came bundling in. a grin on her face and a...karoke machine?...floating in the air next to her.

"Guys" She squealed happily "I know what we can all do"

Everyone looked at her in desperation. They were silently begging for a cure to there boredom.

"Karaoke!" She said placing the karaoke machine down "Karen a friend from school got it for me last week since it was my birthday. Well at least my secret ID. We should use it"  
"I am so game!" Wally yelled

In a blur he set the machine up and looked at the others who agreed.

"OK" He said into the mike when they were about to begin "First up is the girl who is out of this world. The gorgeous. The beautiful. The megalous. Me'gann!"

Me'gann laughed at Wally's introduction and took the mike as he sat down. She selected her song and sang.

 _"I come home in the morning light_  
 _My mother says when you gonna live your life right_  
 _Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_  
 _And girls they wanna have fun_  
 _Oh girls just want to have fun_

 _The phone rings in the middle of the night_  
 _My father yells what you gonna do with your life_  
 _Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_  
 _But girls they wanna have fun_  
 _Oh girls just want to have_

 _That's all they really want_  
 _Some fun_  
 _When the working day is done_  
 _Oh girls, they wanna have fun_  
 _Oh girls just wantna have fun (girls and boys wanna have fun, girls wanna have)_

 _Some boys take a beautiful girl_  
 _And hide her away from the rest of the world_  
 _I want to be the one to walk in the sun_  
 _Oh girls they wanna have fun_  
 _Oh girls just wanna have_

 _That's all they really want_  
 _Some fun_  
 _When the working day is done_  
 _Oh girls, they wanna have fun_  
 _Oh girls just want to have fun (girls and boys wanna have fun, girls wanna have)_  
 _They just wanna, they just wanna_  
 _They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girl_  
 _Girls they wanna have fun_  
 _They just wanna, they just wanna_  
 _They just wanna, they just wanna, girls_  
 _They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girls_  
 _Girls just want to have fun_

 _When the working_  
 _When the working day is done_  
 _Oh when the working day is done oh girl_  
 _Girls, they wanna have fun_

 _They just wanna, they just wanna_  
 _They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girls_  
 _Girls just want to have fun_

 _When the working_  
 _When the working day is done_  
 _Oh when the working day is done oh girl_  
 _Girls, they wanna have fun"_

Everyone clapped and laughed.. Me'gann had a terible voice but her dancing made it bearable. She had been hilarious twisting around to the music. She had put on a good show. Me'gann smiled at them as she took a bow before handing the mike to Wally.

"Next on Teams Got Talent is the Friend of the fishes. the water bender himself. Kaldur'ahm!"

Everyone cheered as Kaulder took the mike and after a suggestion from Robin he chose a song. He shouldn't have listened to Robin. He was filming all of it after all.

 _"In the town where I was born_

 _Lived a man who sailed to sea_  
 _And he told us of his life_  
 _In the land of submarines_

 _So we sailed up to the sun_  
 _Till we found the sea of green_  
 _And we lived beneath the waves_  
 _In our yellow submarine_

 _We all live in a yellow submarine_  
 _Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_  
 _We all live in a yellow submarine_  
 _Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

 _And our friends are all on board_  
 _Many more of them live next door_  
 _And the band begins to play_

 _We all live in a yellow submarine_  
 _Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_  
 _We all live in a yellow submarine_  
 _Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

 _{Full speed ahead, Mr. Boatswain [pronounced bo'sun], full speed ahead!_  
 _Full speed it is, Sgt.!_  
 _Cut the cable, drop the cable!_  
 _Aye, sir, aye!_  
 _Captain, captain! [pronounced cap'n, cap'n]}_

 _As we live a life of ease (A life of ease)_  
 _Everyone of us (Everyone of us) has all we need (Has all we need)_  
 _Sky of blue (Sky of blue) and sea of green (Sea of green)_  
 _In our yellow (In our yellow) submarine (Submarine, ha, ha)_

 _We all live in a yellow submarine_  
 _Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_  
 _We all live in a yellow submarine_  
 _Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_  
 _We all live in a yellow submarine_  
 _Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_  
 _We all live in a yellow submarine_  
 _Yellow submarine, yellow submarine"_

Wow. Kaulder was actually pretty good. Everyone clapped stifling shot a quick glare at the boy wonder which Wally noticed.

"OK" Wally stood up "Next is the hero of gotham. The flashlight to the dark of bats. The mischievous prankster who scares the living hell out of people. The on., The only. Flying squirrel of Gotham. Rockin Robin"

Robin flipped over to Wally and quickly selected the song. Lets give them a little hint, he thought, to my secret ID.

 _"I am a circus freak_  
 _Caught in a cage, caught in a cage_  
 _Staring without a blink_  
 _Swallow me whole, swallow me whole_

 _I am a circus freak_  
 _Cut out my heart, cut out my heart_  
 _Loveless and watch me bleed_  
 _Tear me apart, tear my apart_  
 _Yeah!_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_  
 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_  
 _Over and over I've deceived_  
 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_  
 _You want reform? I can't conform_  
 _Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_  
 _I've lost myself in make-believe_  
 _You can't break me_

 _I am a circus freak_  
 _So many scars, so many scars_  
 _I'm just the common creep_  
 _Something to watch, something to watch_  
 _Oh, you know you can't break me_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_  
 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_  
 _Over and over I've deceived_  
 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_  
 _You want reform? I can't conform_  
 _Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_  
 _I've lost myself in make-believe_  
 _You can't break me_

 _"Come one, come all_  
 _Step right up for the one, the lonely_  
 _Circus freak!"_

 _You'll never break me_  
 _You'll never change me, no_  
 _La, da, da, da, da_  
 _La, da, da, da_

 _You'll never break me_  
 _You'll never change me, no_  
 _La, da, da, da, da_  
 _La, da, da, da_

 _I've waited ten long years just to look in the mirror_  
 _And to find just what I'm staring at_  
 _I've waited ten long years just to tell you I'm fearless_  
 _You don't understand, I've become who I am!_  
 _Oh!_  
 _You know you can't break me_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_  
 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_  
 _Over and over I've deceived_  
 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_  
 _You want reform? I can't conform_  
 _Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_  
 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _You can't break me"_

Everyone clapped. The song choice had freaked them out. Robin grinned hiding the true pain the simple line 'circus freak' brought to him.

"OOK" Wally said drawing out the O "Next is the brick smasher. The fish smasher. The static loving all american superhero. Conner!"

Conner got up and looked at the songs. He glanced through them until he found one he actually knew. When the music started everyones jaw dropped. He wouldn't...he couldn't...would he?

 _"Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light_  
 _What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;_  
 _Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,_  
 _O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_  
 _And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_  
 _Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:_  
 _Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave_  
 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

 _On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,_  
 _Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,_  
 _What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,_  
 _As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?_  
 _Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,_  
 _In fully glory reflected now shines in the stream:_  
 _'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh, long may it wave_  
 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

 _And where is that band who so vauntingly swore_  
 _That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion_  
 _A home and a country should leave us no more?_  
 _Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution!_  
 _No refuge could save the hireling and slave_  
 _From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:_  
 _And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave_  
 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave._

 _Oh, thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand_  
 _Between their loved home and the war's desolation!_  
 _Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land_  
 _Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation!_  
 _Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,_  
 _And this be our motto: "In God is our trust":_  
 _And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave_  
 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave"_

Everyone stared shocked and Conner looked away feeling awkward.

"I-I-It was the only one I knew" He explained "Cadmus didn't teach me much in that department"

"It's cool" Robin smirked "Wally will be worse. Trust me"

"Hey!" He protested "But I am next"  
"Uh-oh" Robin and Artemis said at the same time causing each other to laugh

"Oh ha. Ha" Wally said "Introducing the act you;ve all been waiting for. The hero of heros. The fastest boy alive. The brilliant. The marvelous Wally West. ME!"

He picked a song and everyone started laughing as he started singing. Singing One Direction.

 _"You're insecure,_  
 _Don't know what for,_  
 _You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
 _Don't need make-up, to cover up,_  
 _Being the way that you are is enough_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
 _Everyone else but you_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
 _You don't know, oh oh,_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful,_  
 _If only you saw what I can see,_  
 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
 _You don't know, oh oh,_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,_  
 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _So come on, you got it wrong,_  
 _To prove I'm right, I put it in a song,_  
 _I don't know why, you're being shy,_  
 _And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
 _Everyone else but you_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
 _You don't know, oh oh,_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful,_  
 _If only you saw what I can see,_  
 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
 _You don't know, oh oh,_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,_  
 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _(Na na na na na na na)_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
 _You don't know, oh oh,_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
 _You don't know, oh oh,_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful,_  
 _If only you saw what I can see,_  
 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
 _You don't know, oh oh,_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,_  
 _That's what makes you beautiful"_

Wally blushed as everyone clapped. He stole a glance at Artemis who was whispering to Robin about sending her a copy. Oh no. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He saw Robin nod. Oh no.

"Last but not least" Wally said quickly "The angry archer. The sharpest shooter. The one. The only. Would be goddess herself. ARTEMIS!"

Artemis took the mike and chose a song. She blushed and started singing.

 _"This time he's gonna wear an iron suit_  
 _This time she's gonna fix her heart and make it bulletproof_  
 _He says he's gonna take a bite from the forbidden fruit_  
 _She says never never bite more than you can chew_  
 _But this time he's not gonna be another could have been_  
 _This time she's gonna get real, love the skin she's in_  
 _He says a winner never quits, quitters never win_  
 _She says this time that she is built to face anything_  
 _This time he's gonna stand for who he is_  
 _This time she's gonna live to work, she's not working to live_  
 _He says just because you say it's true, it don't mean it is_  
 _She says if it seems too good to be true, well then it probably is_  
 _This time he's hell bent, yeah he's heaven bound_  
 _This time she's gonna pick herself up, no more breaking down_  
 _He says he's gonna turn the wheel, turn this shit around_  
 _She says if he's looking for love then she don't want to be found, no_

 _When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow_  
 _It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow_  
 _When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow_  
 _You fall off course,_  
 _Yeah when you hit the ground_  
 _It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound_

 _This time he's gonna make it through the aftermath_  
 _This time she's gonna raise her head and choose the righteous path_  
 _He says one day we will look back and it will make us laugh_  
 _She says better to have and not need, than to need and not have_  
 _No matter what the cost, it's better to have loved and lost_  
 _Have you ever met a man who never loved at all?_  
 _Yeah the higher they are the bigger they fall_  
 _You have to choose something cause you can't have it all_  
 _No, he's not gonna be the last to the finish line_  
 _She says think big, cause even losers get lucky sometimes_  
 _He says it's gonna get better like a fine wine_  
 _She says it's hard to smell the roses when the sun don't shine_  
 _This time he's gonna find another way_  
 _This time she's gonna take it to the good ol' days_  
 _With no airs or graces, only warm embraces_  
 _We're just two little street angels with dirty faces_

 _When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow_  
 _It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow_  
 _When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow_  
 _You fall off course,_  
 _Yeah when you hit the ground_  
 _It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound_

 _Yeah when you hit the ground_  
 _It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound_  
 _Yeah when you hit the ground_  
 _It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound_

 _Every break, every burn, every toss, every turn, every sin,_  
 _Everything you've learned it's all programmed, all programmed_  
 _Every break, every burn, every toss, every turn, every sin,_  
 _Everything we've learned it's all programmed, all programmed_  
 _When you hit the ground,_  
 _It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound_

 _Shoot across the sky like a broken arrow_  
 _It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow_  
 _When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow_  
 _You fall off course,_  
 _Yeah when you hit the ground_  
 _It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound_

 _Yeah when you hit the ground_  
 _It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound_  
 _Yeah when you hit the ground_  
 _It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell bound_  
 _Broken arrow"_

She stopped and everyone clapped saying she had a great voice. She blushed more. Why did everyone say that? Her mum did. Dick from school had. And now them.

"Hey I know" Me'gann said "We should do one together!"

They all crowded round the mike and giggled as the words came on the screen. The music started and the terrible sound of six teenagers singing and laughing together filled the cave.

 _"We are family"_ They started as happy as they had ever sounded

From inside the watchtower the mentors laughed and smiled at the scene unfolding in front of them. Wally was spinning me'gann around. Kaldur and Conner were swaying to the music and Robin had climbed onto Artemis's back.

And the song was so right. They weren't just a team. They weren't just friends. They weren't sidekicks.

They were a family.


End file.
